Healing Waters
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: I asked for some prompts for Cloti, Squnioa and Nalu fan fiction here and on Tumblr and I got a prompt from belladonna-wand on Tumblr about Cloud's thoughts and feelings when he sees Tifa smile at him when the children have been healed. Well I took it a step back to when he returned from the Lifestream.


Healing waters.

My first thought when I woke up from returning from what I assumed was the Lifestream was where am I? That passed quickly as my eyes adjusted and I found myself in Aerith's church surrounded by kids in water.

"It's like she said wait here and Cloud will come back." One of the girls said

"Welcome back" Marlene said making me look at my friends before finally resting on Tifa. Right then and then I felt so grateful that I had her by my side through all this even though I had been a jerk and hurt them more by leaving her and the kids than I would if I had stayed.

"I'm back" I say but before Tifa says anything its Red XIII that speaks up

"There are still children with the stigma" as he says that Tifa brings Denzel into view.

"Let's get you fixed up" I hear Tifa say to Denzel

"Come on. I'm here" I say as I reach an arm out toward Denzel

"It's okay" Tifa whispers beside him.

After Denzel is cured of his Geostigma and only I can see Aerith and Zack returning back to the Lifestream with Aerith leaving the words

"You see? Everything's all right" she says for only me to hear before they both disappear back into the Lifestream.

"I know. I'm not alone not anymore." I whisper back as I look back to Tifa.

I suppose I had always known that I wasn't alone but I had well pushed people aside for the last two years that I suppose I had felt that I was. I felt guilty and ashamed in an instant. I had to talk to her apologise for all I put her through these past few years even if I was around before I was never was truly there at the time after all on our hunt for Sephiroth all those years ago I spent half of it thinking I was Zack before I got sick and then I was too consumed with trying to hunt him down to save the planet to notice anything else. Then when the planet was in a more stable position we still had to get back onto our feet again which was hard. Then just as things started to settle I had become distant again not to mention that was around the time Geostigma broke out.

Soon parents were ushering their children away and towards home, the orphans lingered wondering what they should do and seemed to gather outside of the church and waited. Barret took Marlene and Denzel back to the bar with some of our friends following. Yuffie was lingering but Vincent had shouted for her to follow and she did ushering the orphans gathered still to follow her. That finally just left Tifa and me.

"Cloud I think it's time we head home?" Tifa asked her voice soft and unsure.

"Teef wait" I say reaching out to her. I was still standing in the water unable to leave I had to say what was on my mind and I had to say it now.

"Yes Cloud?" She asked. I reached out a gloved hand to her and hesitantly she stepped towards me and I helped her into the water.

"So?" Tifa pressed raising an eyebrow. I took a deep breath it was only fair to tell her and admit what had been reawakened when I slipped into the Lifestream and returned back to Gaia.

"I'm sorry Teef, I'm so sorry for all I put you through these past few years, I was selfish, cruel, I pushed you away, I must of caused you so much pain. I'm so sorry" I said my voice softer than usual and I kept my gaze locked on hers no matter how much I wanted to look away and fix my gaze onto the water I couldn't I had to be honest and I had to stop running from my fears and my past and this was the first step.

"Cloud?" was all it seemed Tifa could manage barely a faint smile on her lips and her eyes were filling with un-fallen tears. Dammit I was making her cry probably not for the first time either.

How many times had I made her cry it suddenly plagued my mind. I had been a lousy friend, how could I of been so blind. I felt awful.

"Tifa how many times have I made you cry over the last few years and please be honest. I can take it tell me?" I was begging her I felt dreadful and I wanted some sort of punishment if I put her through hell than I had to know.

"Not much" Tifa shrugged right away I knew she was lying. That much was clear.

"Teef come on now tell me I know your lying" I sighed feeling even more horrible than before.

"A few times, I can't say exactly how many but there has been times that I've cried over you" she sighed almost defeated.

"Oh Teef I'm so sorry, I don't know what else I can say but I promise I won't leave you again" I promised I felt so guilty and ashamed I had to do something and without thinking I leaned forward and planted a quick fleeting kiss to her lips. It lasted mere seconds but I when I pulled away I felt the blush on my cheeks and could see the red tinge to Tifa's too.

"Sorry" I whisper keeping my eyes fixed on my reflection.

"It's okay" I hear her whisper under her breath and then I'm shocked when her lips press against mine again. Its hesitant at first but soon I'm asking for permission and I'm granted it. Its not long though until we have to pull apart as we start to need air. A deep red blush is present upon her cheeks and mine feel hot so they are most likely red as hers.

We stayed there for a few more minutes in the water just listening to our breathing return to its steady rhythm again before Tifa breaks the silence.

"Ready to go home?" she asks extending her hand to me.  
"Yeah as long as I'm with you" I say mentally kicking myself at how sappy that sounded but right now I didn't care.

"Cloud one last thing um that kiss are we you know because I have to say before we leave I love you" She was babbling that much was clear but it was sweet and I felt my heart flutter ever so slight, what had the Lifestream done to me?

"Teef I thought that kiss made it clear that I love you too, I'm just sorry that it took a trip to the Lifestream to realise that" I sighed.

It was clear that I had wasted a lot of time but as we strolled down the streets towards home I knew that I would never waste another minute. I had a family again something I had forgotten the meaning of until now and I was more than grateful I had friends that had made me remember what I had forgotten and so I never wanted to leave ever again.

If it took a trip to the Lifestream to have that message finally sink in then I wish I had made that trip happen sooner so I could of realised it sooner however that was another what if and it was something I no longer wished to dwell on if I wanted to live a happy life with Tifa and the kids.


End file.
